


I'll Be Your Disaster Ever After

by egoanesthesia



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoanesthesia/pseuds/egoanesthesia
Summary: On a stormy Halloween night, David and Patrick have an unexpected and honest discussion about their greatest fears.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 41
Kudos: 98
Collections: Schitt's Creek Trick Or Treat





	I'll Be Your Disaster Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCTrickOrTreat](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCTrickOrTreat) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> On a stormy Halloween night, David and Patrick have an unexpected and honest discussion about their greatest fears.
> 
> Hi friends!! 
> 
> Hope everyone is doing well!  
> Please enjoy this fic I threw together in a couple of hours.  
> Thank you to my amazing friend for reading this over as usual!
> 
> Title is from Ever After by Marianas Trench.
> 
> Enjoy!! xx

If there is one thing people could expect from the year 2020 it was that whatever plans you made, no matter how simple, were probably going to be altered somehow. The pandemic hit early enough in the year that David and Patrick had known not to plan anything extravagant for Halloween because social distancing measures are still in place and large gatherings aren't allowed, so they had agreed to just invite Stevie over for some snacks, drinks, and movies.

But 2020 being the year it is took that plan and threw it back at them as usual.

The morning of Halloween started out dark and gloomy but still an okay day for scary movies and junk food. As the day progressed, however, that changed. By the time they had finished closing the store and were in the car on their way home a special weather statement had been issued for the area calling for high winds and thunderstorms. In the ten minutes it took David and Patrick to drive from Rose Apothecary to their cottage, the sky had darkened to a menacing grey colour and the winds were ripping through the colourful leaves on the trees nearby. 

Patrick pulls the car into the driveway just as a bolt of lightning strikes across the sky causing David to reach out towards his husband instinctually. "Let's get inside before it starts coming down." Patrick says as he lifts David's hand to his lips and presses a quick kiss to it. David nods in response and they both quickly make their way out of the car and to the front door.

David unlocks the door and enters the house with his husband following close behind and shutting the door afterwards. They hang up their coats and make their way up to the bedroom to change into some comfier clothes. Just as they reach the top of the stairs, David's phone buzzes with a text from Stevie saying that she won't be able to make it tonight due to the weather which, yeah that's fair.

"Stevie isn't coming. The weather is too bad." David says as they enter the bedroom.

"Makes sense. Should we just eat the left over butternut squash soup for dinner?" Patrick asks as he removes his shirt and jeans, tossing both into the hamper before replacing them with soft grey sweat pants and a navy blue t-shirt.

"Sounds good." David says distractedly as he slips into some soft black joggers. Patrick turns around to see what's got his husband so distracted and he sees David's gaze glued to the vicious winds and grey-black sky outside the window.

"Hey," Patrick says as he crosses the few steps over towards his husband, lifting a hand to touch the small of his back gently. David startles slightly but quickly relaxes into the touch, pressing more of his body against Patrick's beside him.

"Hey, sorry these storms just make me anxious." David says, biting his lip and resting his head on Patrick's shoulder. Patrick immediately moves his hand up to cradle the back of his husband's head, fingers scratching gently at his scalp.

"I know baby. It's okay, I'm here." Patrick says and turns his head just enough to press a kiss to the crown of David's head.

"Mmm I love you." David says softly.

"I love you too, David. Now, put this on and let's head downstairs to heat up that soup." Patrick says and hands David a zip-up hoodie. David smiles softly up at his husband and presses a gentle kiss of thanks to his lips. Patrick always somehow knows exactly what he needs, and during bad weather like today, what he needs is one of his husband's cosiest hoodies to bundle himself into. David slips the hoodie on and then they join hands and head downstairs to the kitchen to warm up the soup. 

Patrick grabs the soup out of the fridge and heats it up over the stove as David sets out two bowls and spoons, and then hoists himself up to sit on the counter beside where Patrick is keeping a watchful eye on their dinner. They exchange a few gentle kisses but for the most part, they just listen to the music playing softly from their joint playlist and enjoy just being close.

When the soup is ready, Patrick portions it out into the two bowls and carries them to the couch in the living room. 

"I'll be right back." David says, setting his food down on the coffee table and heading back into the kitchen. He reappears not even a minute later carrying two wine glasses and a bottle of the good red they sell at the store.

"What's all this?" Patrick smirks up at his husband from his seat on the couch.

"Call it an attempt to quell the storm anxiety before it gets any worse." David smirks back, his lips twisting into that teasing little half smile that Patrick loves so much.

"Can't argue with that logic." Patrick replies and takes the glass David is handing him. David opens the bottle and pours himself and Patrick some wine before setting the bottle on the coffee table and snuggling up against his husband's side, humming contentedly.

"To quelling storm anxiety." Patrick teases, laughing as David rolls his as they clink their glasses together and then take a sip.

They set their glasses down and begin eating their soup. Sometimes during their dinner, David turns the tv on for background noise; neither of them really paying attention but also not willing to shut it off completely.

They've just finished their soup and wine when there's a bright flash of lightning outside the window in the room, followed almost immediately by a booming thunderclap.

"Holy fuck!" David squeaks and buries himself into Patrick's side as tightly as possible. Patrick leans down and places tiny kisses against David's head as he holds him as close as he can.

They can hear the wind howling outside causing the branches of the trees in their yard to whip around violently and cast terrifying shadows on the walls. A few more strikes of lightning and booms of thunder occur and Patrick is just about to suggest they head to bed and try and relax there instead when there's another simultaneous roar of thunder and flash of lighting that is apparently too much for the power grid of Schitt's Creek.

The lights and the tv abruptly shut off and the whole house is plunged into an eerie, stormy darkness. Patrick pulls his husband in closer and he can feel David shaking against him, making himself as small as possible.

"It's okay baby. I've got you. Let me grab our phones from the coffee table, I'll turn the flashlights on." Patrick says as he runs his fingers through David's hair softly. He feels his husband nod against his collarbone so he shifts them both forward a bit and grabs their cellphones. Miraculously, both phones are about half charged which is enough for Patrick to use them to find candles and battery powered flashlights. He quickly does this, all with David attached to his side and quivering with fear, and within ten minutes they're snuggled up in a makeshift blanket fort at the foot of the couch, lit candles on the coffee table and flashlights in the fort with them.

They spend a while cuddled up in comfortable silence, with Patrick leaning his back against the couch and David curled so far into his side he's practically in his lap. David's head is resting against Patrick's chest, listening to his soothing, steady heartbeat while Patrick's fingers card through his husband's hair gently.

"You know...I haven't always been so brave during storms." Patrick says softly after some time.

"Hm?" David makes an inquisitive hum and shifts to that his face is angled slightly more towards Patrick's.

"Yeah...when I was a kid I would wake up and run, crying and screaming my head off all the way to my parents room and basically launch myself into their bed." Patrick says, huffing out a small laugh at his younger self.

"What changed?" David asks softly, slipping his hand underneath the front of Patrick's shirt and resting it against his stomach.

"My dad and my grandpa used to love storms...I mean like sitting outside on the porch during extreme weather kind of people. So one day they just sat me out on the porch with them, told me that if I really needed to, I could go inside at any time and it wouldn't matter, but that they wanted me to at least try and see if I enjoyed it. I ended up loving it so much that I cried when the storm ended." He says, a soft laugh escaping at the end.

"That's sweet. I've always been scared of them...but I grew to love them during daylight hours...I don't get it either it's probably just another weird...thing that's just me being extra but...yeah." David rambles.

"Hey," Patrick says, tilting his husband's face up to meet his gaze, "it's a real fear and that's okay. You don't have to understand it but if that's how you feel then it isn't stupid or extra." 

David smiles softly and leans up to kiss his husband's lips gently. When they pull apart from the kiss, he resumes his previous cuddle position with his head resting against Patrick's chest again.

"Did I ever tell you about the time my mom's new PR person at the time left the front door open while they were getting something delivered and I was attacked by fucking moths?" David shudders.

"I don't believe you have." Patrick says, trying to smother his grin by placing a kiss to the crown of David's head and rubbing a comforting hand down his back.

"Yeah, I think I must've been like six or seven at the time...anyway I was wearing a cashmere sweater and I went to go ask Adelina if I could have some cookies before I went to bed and as I passed the entrance to the house like a thousand fucking moths flew at me. It was terrifying! They're evil, Patrick!" David shrieks at the end, gently slapping his husband's arm as said husband tries and fails to hide his grin.

"I bet you got your cookies though?" Patrick smirks teasingly. 

"Mmmyes actually I got four cookies instead of two because I was so traumatized." David smiles softly.

"See so the moths were just trying to help you David." Patrick teases.

"Absolutely the fuck not! They're evil! Adelina loved me and would've given me extra cookies either way." David retorts.

"Okay David." Patrick chuckles and plants another kiss to his husband's hair as they resume cuddling again.

The wind presses and pulls against the windows of the cottage and is punctuated by occasional bursts of lighting and thunder; the storm rhythmically seemingly dying down before picking right back up again. They sit in silence for a few minutes, both men lost in their own thoughts for a bit. It's Patrick who decides to break it first.

"You know I really never did think I'd get this." He says softly, not daring to speak any louder and disturb the eerie peace in the air. David turns to meet his gaze and raises an eyebrow questioningly, prompting his husband to continue.

"For most of my life I thought there was something wrong with me. My friends would talk about pretty girls they had crushes on, and how great kissing and sex were, and how they loved being in relationships...and I...I really just didn't get it. I know we've talked about this and I really don't wanna get into the whole thing but, David, I didn't think I'd ever get to feel like this. To love and be loved back so fiercely that, goddammit...David, three years into marriage and it still takes my fucking breath away when you smile at me." Patrick pauses to take a deep breath, fighting back the tears building in his eyes. David shifts so that he's straddling Patrick's lap, hands rubbing his husband's shoulders soothingly.

"I really didn't think I would get to be in a happy marriage where every damn day I get to wake up next to the love of my life. It felt like I just couldn't do anything right. There's a plan in life that I had set out to follow and I was so fucking miserable and I wasn't succeeding at fulfilling this plan...you know me, I'm terrified of doing things wrong...of failing at things...because I'm supposed to be...I've always been strong, capable, successful Patrick and...it was so scary, David, but then I met you...and I realized that I'm not broken. I can have this...I get to have this because I deserve this and...I just...I love you David, so much." Patrick finishes, blowing out a breath.

David surges forward and cups his husband's face in his hands, tilting his head so their gazes meet. Their eyes are both wet with tears as David leans in and presses a bruising kiss to Patrick's lips.

"You deserve everything. Patrick Brewer, you deserve the whole fucking world and I will do everything I can to give it to you." David whispers, his voice thick and wavering with emotion. Patrick pulls David in closer and connects their lips in another bruising kiss full of love, trust, and promises.

"I get it you know. I'm really bad at this so just gimme a second to like..." David trails off, waving a hand in the vicinity of his face to explain. 

Patrick smiles a watery little smile and whispers, "Take all the time you need, I'm right here."

It's a few minutes of silence, except for the vicious sounds of the storm outside, and Patrick thinks that maybe his husband has changed his mind about sharing, but then he hears David take a slow, shaky breath so he rubs his back comfortingly and nods in encouragement. 

"Again, you know my past so I won't get into it, but let's just put it as I dated a lot of shitty fucking people before I met you...and yeah okay sometimes I didn't know they were that bad because they didn't show that side from the beginning but other times, I knew what I was getting myself into but I felt like I deserved that. I wasn't the nicest person back then either and I just thought that I deserved to be treated like crap because well everyone treats me that way so it must mean I'm not worthy of more. I let people take advantage of me for money, drugs, sex, status...you name it and someone's probably used me to gain it and, I didn't realize at the time, but deep down I knew I deserved more...I never dared to even dream I would have someone who loved me or cared about me...or chose me...but you came along and you did all that. I get it...feeling like you aren't good enough or like there's something wrong with you...obviously I don't get your whole situation but..." David pauses for a second, taking a deep breath and debating whether he wants to continue or not. He looks up at his husband, tears streaming freely down both their faces now, and decides to just keep pushing on.

"I thought there was something wrong me for years because of how people treated me. Everyone left me. My dad was off on business trips, my mom was either filming or high as hell on pills, and Alexis was off following her man of the week in god knows what fucking country. My so-called friends only called me or hung out with me when it was convenient for them. Every single partner I've ever had left me for someone better. So I figured it must be me...I mean, if I can't even keep a single person in my life who isn't literally paid staff, then what the fuck is wrong with me. But then I met you and yes, I was terrified of trusting you because I've been burned at least once by literally every fucking person in my life, but unlike everyone else, you fought for me. You were patient with me and you fought to keep me...you chose me and I realized that maybe it isn't me and maybe I do deserve good things. I love you." David whispers the last part against his husband's lips and then presses a sweet, soft kiss there.

"David Rose you are the best fucking thing that ever happened to me and I will do anything and everything to make you feel loved and safe and chosen forever." Patrick says, wiping tears off of David's cheekbone with his thumb gently.

Patrick closes the space between their lips and kisses David with every thing he has. David's hands pull his husband as close as humanely possible as Patrick's tangle desperately in David's hair to keep him from moving too far away.

When they pull back, David has a tiny, beautiful smile on his face as he looks into his husband's eyes.

"What?" Patrick whispers into small amount of space between them.

"You already made me feel chosen forever." David says softly as he takes Patrick's left hand in his own, clasping their fingers together and letting their matching wedding bands clink against each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading this!!  
> Comments/kudos are a writer's best friend xoxo
> 
> Feel free to come chat with me over on twitter and tumblr (egoanesthesia)!!
> 
> I'll end by saying wear your masks, practice social distancing, remember Black Lives Matter and American friends who are able to PLEASE VOTE!!
> 
> Cris xoxo


End file.
